


Waking Fates

by Tora_ko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, I'll add characters tags and relationships as the story progresses, I'm new to tagging, If you only read one work by me, Original Character(s), crappy title and summary, will be following revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_ko/pseuds/Tora_ko
Summary: During a skirmish with some Risen, Robin slips into an outrealm portal leading to an unfamiliar land. Curious as to where she is, Robin starts exploring the new world in hopes of finding a way home.





	Waking Fates

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on ao3. I told myself I wouldn't write fics anymore cuz i suck at them, but here i am posting this one. Hope anyone reading enjoys this.

_ Strange. _

 

Robin couldn’t recognize where she was anymore.

 

Her first thought was how Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds would fare without her guiding them. They should be fine, but it still worried her.

 

“Okay, let’s see, I was fighting some leftover Risen with the shepherds while looking for those three, I jumped back to avoid an attack, and now I’m here.” she thought. ‘Perhaps I slipped into an outrealm portal? That would be most likely.’

 

Robin analyzed her surrounding. She was atop a small cliff, and could see a city of in the horizon. She could jump off, and most likely land unhurt, but she decided to play it safe, in case she was attacked by something.

 

Her prediction was correct, as she noticed someone, no, something coming up behind her. In a flash, Robin drew Tyrfing- a sword she got from one of old Hubba’s outrealms, and swung the timeless blade.

 

There was no resistance as she cut down the assailant. She looked at the attackers in wonder. 

 

‘They’re invisible? Yet I can occasionally see them.’ Robin pondered, while striking another with a quick thoron.

 

Robin quickly dealt with the rest, noticing that instead of the corpses littering the ground, they disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

 

“Hmm, judging from the glimpses of what I saw, they seemed to be myrmidon, but the styles are slightly different.” she said to herself.

 

“Anyways I should make my way to the city. Judging the distance, I’ll probably have to camp a night. Well, bear meat is always delicious.

 

Robin began making her way down the cliff. She saw an occasional animal, got some firewood, but not much else. When she reached the bottom, she began making her way towards the city.

 

As she was walking, she saw a pegasus knight fly above her, reminding her of Sumia, and then the rest of the group. She hoped they wouldn’t worry about her too much. “Well I guess I could use a vacation.” Robin sighed, thinking of all the work she had to do. “Besides, it’s not like the Shepherds are weak or dumb. As long as Virion takes command of tactician while I’m gone, they should be fine. Worried but fine.”

 

When the night sky covered the horizon, Robin decided it was time to set up camp. She lit a fire with a simple fire spell, not even needing to use her tome for such an elementary spell. Nevertheless, she was thankful to compile the many different spells into a personal grimoire.

 

Well, she still needed the original tome if she wanted to cast something on the level of Mjolnir. She didn’t think she would have to use it tough, spells like thoron being more than enough.

 

While she ate, sadly not bear meat, as she didn’t find any, she noticed a certain red haired merchant approaching her.

 

“Hello traveler.” the redhead said smiling. “Would you mind if I joined you at your campfire? I’m not a thief, you can bet your gold on that.”

 

Robin smiled. A familiar face. Though definitely a different person. “Don’t worry, I know you're not a thief, Anna. And yes you can camp with me.” Robin replied.

 

The merchant’s smile faded for a second, before returning. “Oh? So you know who I am?” she said. “That saves time. And money.”

 

“Money?” Robin asked, curious.

 

“Ugh, some people actually have the nerve to ask me to pay for it.” Anna pouted.

 

“Anyways, Anna may I ask you something?” Robin asked.

 

“Ask away, first question free of charge.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Currently you are on your way to the Hoshidan capital.” Anna replied.

 

“Ah.” Robin realized that she wasn’t specific enough. “Sorry, what I meant was what outrealm or world am I in?”

 

Anna’s smile vanished. “How much do you know? Very few people know about this.” the ginger asked, gripping her bow.

 

“Calm down. It’s because I’m from a different outrealm. Or at least I think I am.” Robin replied, trying to pacify the tense merchant. “I was sent here during a skirmish with some Risen, and don’t know how to get back.”

 

Anna relaxed, though now in deep thought. “You’re from the world of awakening? The one with Grima and Naga and all that?” she asked.

 

“Yes I am. Though it’s my first time hearing my world called that.” Robin confirmed.

 

“Then this shouldn’t have happened. That isn’t a world that creates random outrealm gates.” Anna pondered. Her eyes widened in realization.

 

“Unless this world opened a gate to your world. That would explain it. There are other options, but this seems the most likely.” the ginger explained.

 

“I see.” Robin replied.  _ If that’s the case, I can get back by going through a gate that leads to my world. she thought to herself _ .

 

“If you’re thinking you can just hop through a gate all willy nilly then you’re wrong.” Anna said, breaking into her thoughts.

 

“Why not?” Robin inquired.

 

“Because there’s no guarantee that it would place you into the correct time, or even world. You could end up in a world destroyed by Grima.” Anna explained. Robin grimaced. Looks like it wouldn’t be as simple.

 

“Well, let’s leave it here for today.” Robin sighed. It was late, and she was tired. She would think about it in the morning.

 

“Hold on a second buster. You haven’t paid for the information fee.” Anna said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Robin choked on her spit. “Didn’t you say it was free?” she stammered.

 

“No, I said the first question was free. You asked three questions, first one free. That’s two questions. The second question has high value, as not many people know about outrealms and such. So in total I would say about three thousand gold.” Anna said, grinning.

 

Robin begrudgingly handed over the gold. “Pleasure doing business with you~.” Anna chimed. “Yeah yeah. I’ll keep watch, especially over my gold.” Robin replied. “Go sleep before you wring out any more of my gold.”

 

“I will then. Wake me up at dawn. I’ve got another day of making money ahead of me.” Anna said, lying down next to the fire.

 

_ I’m sure you do. _

 

\-----

 

Robin woke up, not remembering when she fell asleep. She immediately check her gold, relief flooding through her when she confirmed none was missing. She noticed that Anna had already left.

 

Adjusting her shoulder guards, as they had shifted into an uncomfortable position, she started to make her way to the Hoshidan capital once more. Little did she know, there was a certain prince who had just returned from years of captivity.

 

\-----

 

Around noon, Robin was about to enter the capital, when she heard someone yelling.

 

“Halt! Stay where you are Nohrian!”

 

She turned around to find a group of soldiers, most likely border guards, pointing their lances... were they lances? The head was curved back, leading to the conclusion that these were a specific type of lance, similar to Lon’qu’s curved blade, a killing edge.

 

_ Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into  this time? _

 

“We have you surrounded, surrender peacefully!” The man growled. Robin sighed, putting her hands up.

 

They took Tyrfing, Mjolnir, her personal tome away, and all her gold. Not that there was much left after Anna came. Thankfully, they let her keep her jacket, something she was  _ very _ adamant about keeping.  _ Are they taking me to a prison of some sort? Well that doesn’t matter, I can easily escape via magic or brute force. _

 

They cuffed her, threw her into a cell and locked the doors. As they walked away, she watched the head to the left. When she broke out, she would have to check that way when looking for her weapons. Robin decided that she would either wait to prove she’s innocent, or break out during the night.

 

While she was thinking about potential ways to escape, a clanging sound was heard, followed by a man’s voice.

 

“Oi, it’s lunch time. Everybody better behave, or we  **will** kill you!” the man yelled, making his way down, unlocking the cells. One of the prisoners tried to make a run for it, only to be cut down.

 

“Idiot. Should’ve believed us.” one of the men laughed. Robin frowned. Although she didn’t like that man’s attitude, she could understand why they killed him.  _ Instilling fear into the rest of us, huh. _ Robin thought. 

 

They lead them to an wide opening, giant walls surrounding them, towers with sentries watching their every move. On the way, Robin memorized the path back to the cells. They were each given a small bowl of rice, something Robin enjoyed very much when she visited Say’ri.

 

“Listen up! After eating you are to head back to your cells. I don’t want any trouble from you guys.” the man said, leaving. Robin assumed he was the one in charge of the prison.

 

While eating, she noticed some of the inmates staring at her, disgusting grins on their faces. A group of them got up, and started to head towards her. Some of the females watching looked at her with sympathy.

 

“Hey what are you guys doing?” a girl asked, trying to help Robin. “Hah? It doesn’t concern you, bitch!” He yelled, shoving her away. The girl fell back, and her head collided with the wall, knocking her out.  _ When I break out, I’m taking her with me. _ Robin continued to eat, pretending she didn’t notice the commotion.

 

“Hey girl,” the leader said, reaching out for her shoulder. As soon as he was about to make contact, Robin whirled around and placed her hand on his chest. “Hahahahaha! I think she must’ve fallen for my charms.” the man gloated.

 

“Think again.” Robin said, her voice colder than ice. She gathered magic at her hand, and released a wind spell, sending the man flying.

 

The rest of the inmates just stared in shock. The gang quickly recovered and started to attack her again. Robin backed away, observing the attackers, her tactician mind kicking in, telling her the best strategy to fight them.

 

_ They were most likely bandits, or something of the sort. They’re probably more used to fighting with an axe, rather than bare handed combat. _ Robin smirked, dodging a punch, and countering with a fire spell, burning the man. Not fatal, but still very painful.

 

“Die whore!” one yelled while attacking her from behind. Startled by his sudden appearance, Robin instinctively whirled around, smashing the assailant in the solar plexus. The man collapsed immediately.

 

The remaining two were on guard now, cautious of her. “What’s wrong? Can’t even beat a woman five to one? Pathetic.” Robin taunted

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

He charged at her with surprising speed, albeit recklessly.  _ He fell for it. _ She thought. Ducking under his punch, she grabbed him by his neck and threw him at the final enemy, taking him down as well.

 

The man, now on his knees looked up at her in fear. “I-I’m sorry. We didn’t mean this I swear!” he pleaded. “Don’t let me see you again.” Robin replied coldly.

 

He nodded, scampering away in fear. Robin returned to her seat to continue eating. “Just what is the meaning of this?!” a woman demanded.

 

She had pale purple hair, tied in what seemed to be a fancy bun, held down with an ornate comb. While holding a fan, she complained. “I came down to see the strange tomes you said you got from a new prisoner, then this happens. My fortune predicted something good happening. A fateful meeting, not some ruckus.”

 

“Terribly sorry miss Orochi.” the guard said, bowing as an apology. At that name, all the inmates straightened up, indicating she was someone important.

 

“You, what happened?” the guard said to one of the prisons. The inmate sighed. “It was the Burl group again.” he answered.  _ Oh? So things like this have happened before? _ Robin thought to herself. 

 

“There are traces of magic around. I thought you got rid of all the tomes?” Orochi asked.  _ Shit. She’s well versed in magic. She can tell magic has been recently used. _ Robin cursed silently.

 

“May I ask who is responsible for injuring these men?” Orochi asked, looking at the inmates. They all turned to look at Robin, who was calmly finishing her rice. “Um, Sorry?” she said.

 

Orochi immediately grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. “You’re coming with me. Guards? Return her belongings. She’s going to be in my custody.” Orochi ordered, pulling her away.

 

“Yes ma'am!” The guard scampered off in a hurry, clearly not wanting to make Orochi wait long.

 

“Pardon me ma’am, but where are you taking me?” Robin asked. “To the magic training grounds. I want to see what you can do.

 

\-----

 

At the grounds, Orochi was given Robin’s tomes. She scanned through Robin’s tome, eyes widening. “So many different spells! Do you have any idea how valuable this thing is?!” Orochi exclaimed. “You would have a spell for every situation! I’m no expert on nohrian magic, but I can tell that some of the spells in there are incredible.”

 

“Which is why I collected them. All the spells from my homeland, albeit the strongest ones.” Robin replied, while Orochi was picking up Mjolnir.

 

She opened it up, analyzing the contents. If her eyes widened any further, they would fall out. “This, this is insane.” Orochi commented. “Do you want a demonstration?” Robin asked. Orochi simply nodded.

 

Robin observed the surroundings. The walls were low enough to climb over without anyone catching up. She grabbed Mjolnir, and started to charge the magic. She felt the magic coursing through her body.

 

Suddenly she turned around, striking Orochi with a wind spell. She managed to guard in time, but was forced back by a quick arcwind. Robin quickly grabbed Tyrfing and her tome then bolted towards the wall. She heard Orochi call for the guards, and quickly checked behind her, only to see a red ox charge at her.

 

_ What is that? Don’t know how strong it is, better to dodge than to block. _ Robin thought to herself, nimbly leaping and grabbing the top of the wall.

 

The ox crashed into the wall a few feet below her, causing the wall to crack slightly, before it dispersed.  _ That could have been bad. _

 

She quickly pushed herself over with a wind spell, and made a dash towards the cells. “Dammit, why’d I decide to help her?” Robin grunted.

 

She jumped back over the wall, and began to search for the girl who tried to helped her.

 

She found the girl in her cell, and cut down the bars. “Hurry, we don’t have much time. Let’s go.” Robin quickly said, and began to head to the exit. The girl caught on, and quickly followed.

 

“Any important belongings left?” Robin asked. She shook her head indicating there weren’t any.

 

“Halt!” a guard yelled, blocking their path.

 

“Shit.” Robin muttered.

 

He swung at Robin, easily parrying. She stepped in and elbowed his throat, leaving him lying on the ground, gasping for air.

 

“Behind.”

 

Robin whirled around only to block an arrow about to hit her. Not that it would have penetrated her coat. She quickly struck back with an arcwind, knocking away the incoming arrows along with the archers.

 

“Thanks.” Robin said, as they made their way out of the building.

 

\-----

 

“So, what’s your name? Mine is Robin.” Robin said,holding out her hand. “Sophia. Thanks for helping me escape. Why me though?” she replied.

 

“Because you tried to help me when those meatheads approached me.” Robin said.

 

Sophie laughed. “Not like I helped much.”

 

“True, but it’s the thought that counts.”

 

They had put a good distance between them and the prison, walking through the back alleyways, away from most the people.

 

“So, what’ll you do now Sophia?” Robin asked. Sophia thought for a moment before responding. “I’ll probably return to Nohr, and start my mercenary business again. You should come find me some day. I’ll ch-”

 

She was interrupted by a large explosion. “Sophia I’m gonna check out what happened, you?” Robin said.

 

“I’ll take this time to escape. It was nice meeting you. If we meet again, I’ll pay this debt back, I promise.” Sophia replied, heading away from the sound, waving at Robin.

 

“Yeah. Don’t get yourself killed.” Robin replied, waving back, before turning around to head to the source of the explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first chapter. If people seem to like this, I'll write a second chapter. If they don't, I'm not surprised. Cya'll next chapter. Maybe.


End file.
